


Could You Look At This Wound, Doctor?

by retro_tinlizzy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_tinlizzy/pseuds/retro_tinlizzy
Summary: John Watson is often frustrated by Holmes's dramatic nature, especially so when the detective gets himself first.  This time, a bullet has grazed Holmes's thigh and taken a massive blow to his ego.Some special treatment from the doctor is just what he needed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: JohnLock in Different Eras





	Could You Look At This Wound, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the time or the spoons to do Kinktober 2019 but I still wanted to follow through with doing the prompts. It's a little bit late but I hope some folks enjoy more Victorian Johnlock.

Sherlock Holmes was squirming on the couch as Watson tried to take the detective's jacket off. There were only a few drops of blood on the jacket, most likely from when they were in the alleyway and Holmes was having his first series of panic attacks. The attacks had been going on from the moment the shot rang out to the point when Holmes was insulting Lestrade and onward from the long cab trip back to Baker Street. Watson was barely able to greet Mrs. Hudson before Holmes was spouting another series of insults and the doctor had to drag him up the stairs.

Watson flashed back to the present as he held Holmes down and calmly stated, "Holmes, my darling, it's really not that bad. I've seen worse wounds on soldiers shaving with a safety razor."

"Don't patronize me, Watson."

The bullet had barely touched the detective's thigh, but he was choking on air as he tried to clean the wound. He had warned the man that the anti-septic would burn and that it would probably hurt more than the gunshot itself had. Watson was sure that Holmes could hear all of this commentary though they were just exchanging a series of quiet glances. The doctor managed to keep his lips sealed as he cleared the dried blood away from the wound as he tried to decide if stitches would help to calm the detective's ego.

With another glance to the detective all laid out on their makeshift operating table, a completely different idea came to the doctor's mind. If Holmes was going to be a thorn in his side, Watson was going to give him some pain in his ass.

"I'm not patronizing you, my dear. I'm just trying to keep you safe when I know you want to go ahead and sulk in bed," Watson said as he closed up his case. "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in any other activities with the doctor tonight. You must be much too tired from that horrible wound."

As soon as Holmes brought himself up from the couch, Watson pulled the detective into his lap. He slid his hand under Holmes's partially removed shirt and gently pinched along the man's torso. There were times when Watson knew that Holmes was attracted to him as both a military man and a man of medicine. Those certain special interests in the nature of sexual intercourse were certain ways that Watson would use to his advantage.

"Doctor," Holmes started with a gasp, "Would you mind looking at another area of my body that needs some more attention? The excitement that you're causing is spreading to more parts of my body."

The doctor's hands spread from the detective's chest to his even more sensitive areas. One touch to the detective's "excited" penis and Holmes was squirming even more in Watson's arms. He could hear the man quietly gasping as he began to move his fingers down Holmes's thighs and pinching the skin between them. It took a few more moments before his finger ran across the man's hole with another gasp erupting from the detective's lips.

"Is this the sort of examination that you wanted, my darling? Or should I get my tools out so that I can work on you in a more professional way?"

"Are you daring to say that I am a man who gets excited in a sexual way by the presence of a medical man?"

"I know you get excited by a medical man but I'm wondering if you also get excited by the presence of a soldier."

Watson moved quickly in flipping the detective over on the couch, pinning him against the stained cloth. He was waiting to see what Holmes wanted to do. Even if it had only been a minor injury, his partner still deserved to have what he wanted after a stressful day.

Holmes pushed up against Watson's hands as he tried to get free from the doctor's grip as he said, "I would prefer to have the gentle doctor back instead of the soldier attacking me."

The doctor changed back to being the gentle self that Holmes was asking for. He gave a few gentle kisses down Sherlock's neck. Released from Watson's iron grip, Holmes moved back into his lap and pushed the two of them down into couch. Holmes gently kissed Watson's cheek as he noted, "I think a bit of gentle comfort is just what the doctor ordered."


End file.
